


Simple Pleasures

by padawanjinx



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanjinx/pseuds/padawanjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wans first exposure to..... something addictive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Published: 10-22-02, Updated: 10-22-02
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own em, if I did, would I be writing fan fic? NO instead I'd be playing with my toys EGDon't sue, I don't have anything of value...

Obi-Wan hesitantly let his senses lead him, allowing him to rely completely on the force. He felt as giddy as a child, innocent and somewhat reluctant on trying something new. He hesitated again, peeking around the room at the other Jedi's. They too were unsure of this endeavor. He pondered the consequences of his actions, but pushed the thought to the back of his mind and allowed his senses to override his rational mind. After all, he wasn't the only one trying something new, there were a few others that were being made to try this. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and thought the sooner the better to get this over with. He slowly opened his lips and allowed the darkened surface to brush against his tongue. The sensation wasn't as bad as he thought. He opened his mouth wider, further engulfing it into his mouth. His tongue probed along the ridges, seeking its core. He was surprised to feel a sweet taste overpower his tastebuds and send him thrusting his tongue deeper into the now parting object that was in his hand. 

A sweet, white creamy substance greeted him, causing him to make a slight groan while closing his eyes. His heart began to race and his body began to tremble. His tongue licked happily at the contents spilled before him, then felt saddened when there was no more. His brow furrowed as the realization of his tongue running across a now rough surface. 

His growing need consumed and without further delay he plunged as much as he could into his mouth. His tongue danced lightly , slightly sucking back to prevent anything from escaping his mouth. Then, almost instinctively, he felt the familiar need to swallow. The sensations as it went down his throat weren't discomforting, and didn't go noticed because a satisfied wave washed over him. He licked his lips and opened his eyes to survey the rest of the room, which included some of the council members. 

*Just one more* he thought to himself. *That's all I need.* 

At first he held back, not wanting to let the hunger overcome him. But alas, he gave in, knowing that resistance is a hopeless battle. He reached out and captured the sacred object of his desire, feeling slightly guilty as to be so easily seduced. His mouth watered at the anticipation, his hands shook slightly, hoping no one seen him advance for another. He noticed Yoda watching, a playful gleam in his eye, telling him that he knew the temptations as well. 

Obi-Wan grinned and once again let his tongue seek the wonderful cream that awaited between two molded ridges. The intoxicating taste teases his tastebuds, making him ache for the delicious sensations to never end. He savored each fleeting second, feeling the sweetness dissipating on his tongue. His mouth filled once again, this time keeping his gaze upon the rest of the occupants in the room. 

Several of the other Jedi's leaned back against their chairs, satisfied smiles played on their lips, along with a few other things. Their resolve weakened and crumbled, but feeling no remorse whatsoever. 

Obi-Wan swallowed the last bit down and reclined against his seat, surreal peace and contentment flooding over him. There was no one in the room that was remorseful. 

Obi-Wan glanced down at a package and sighed heavily, hoping for a repeat of tonight's activities. How could he have been so worried about indulging himself like that? 

Yoda interrupted his thoughts to remind him that one can find the most stimulating sensations in the most simplest of things... 

Even Oreo cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> SEE...EVEN THE JEDI LOVE OREO'S!  
> :P  
> In all honesty, I was extremely tired and hungry while writing this. It took 10 mins and half a bag of Oreos. hehe


End file.
